Nitflex IV O' Donovan Nitflex
Babby Nitflex Nitflex The Large was born into a presigious family of grand warlocks and adventurers. As of tradition, his father Nitflex The Larger adopted a knome and named him Netflex the Small. Nitflex was trained as a warlock from his father as i said above, his family was very invested in tradition. When he was a teenage dwarf at the age of 27, He accidentally turned his father to ash in a horrible accident in his warlock training. Because of this, he was banished from his family until he was worthy of being a true adventurer. He built a small hole in the middle of nowhere with his brother Netflix and lived there for the next 100 or so years with his brother The Birth of the Dark Lord One day a large werewolf called Jeffory came across Nitflex smoking his sitting outside his home, he was offered to join him on a quest, Nitflex accepted and followed him to the newly founded Womens Book Club, with Jeffory, Esdesdnesdr and Zalda, who where waiting outside a small town by the name of Humansville. Humansville Him and Zalda shortly visited the local pub and attempted to drink themselves to death. When they awoke from there drunken stooper they met up with Esdesdnesdr and Zalda who accepted a job to go down into the deep mines and clear it out from goblins, and save a hostige. They got this quest from Evan De Barbaque. ''Jeffory ristricted Nitflex from using his fire magic as the cave was covered in highly flamable goblin snot. '' They carefully quested through the scary mine, killing goblins where ever they went, until they reached the bottom which left a ''gigantic goblin boss. ''Nitflex decided to use his fire powers, blowing up the caves, and killing the boss and hostage, but luckily everyone survived. They returned to the village, got some but not all money they were promised, and Nitflex and Zalda revisited the bar, which actually helped Humansville come under a massive famine. The Dwarven City The Women's Book Club shortly moved onto the city of the dwarves, where Nitflex happend upon his former home. He decided to step in to see if anyone was there, but the only one left there was his mother who he only referred to as Mama Nitflex. He saw his father's urn, which he knocked over as from his point of view they abandoned him and left him to starve in the woods. He then proceeded to lock his mother in the basement. When he met back up with The Women's Book Club, they had gotten another job from the dwarven mayor. The dwarven train line was being occupied by a mythical beast, so they decided to go down there and clean it out. On there way down the train station, they met a small boy named Little Timmy, Nitflex , who always wanted a son, decided to pick Little Timmy up and put him in his backpack. He named him Meegamoo. They ventured down into the train, and they nearly died on the ostorige. Known Items * Nitflex Family Staff - An old staff passed down from generation to generation * Requis Geoffrey - Nitflex's finest companion, known to scream and bite * Sir Varien Geoffrey - The skull of the former king Nitflex thought was Requis Geoffrey * The Esdesdnesdr Flute - A flute that can bend space and time, if you roll a 12, if you dont it stabs you * The Book of Humansville - The entire history of Humansville (stolen by Netflix) * Mushky-Bum - His faithful Ostorige companion